


Mr. Loverman

by Aledane



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Has Issues, Bohort/Léodagan (mentionned), Break Up, Communication, Domestic Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Pining, Sad Pining, arthur can't be trusted in the kitchen, don't ask me what kind of office though i don't know, for themselves and for the people they love, ils se disent des trucs pas gentils, it's about people trying to get better, so technically it is an, they work an office job, vénec does too, well they DO go to some paint-ball involving team building activity
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane
Summary: Arthur et Vénec, séparation, questionnements, retrouvailles.Ou : retomber amoureux de son ex est à la fois plus simple et plus difficile que d'en tomber amoureux tout court.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/Venec (Kaamelott)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Mr. Loverman

**Author's Note:**

> Je crois que c'est peut-être une des fics les plus personnelles que j'ai jamais écrite. Quelque part je trouvais ça intéressant de poster ça le jour de la Saint Valentin. On a tous notre rapport à l'amour et je ne peux pas imaginer le mien sans une certaine dose de complexes et de problèmes internes, parce que les gens sont des gens et même le meilleur climat du monde voit passer un orage de temps en temps.  
> Il n'empêche, mon besoin maladif d'optimisme frappe à nouveau, parce que j'ai déjà assez à faire avec les ruptures de la vraie vie que pour accepter de laisser mes petits bonshommes fictionnels se quitter pour toujours.  
> Joyeuse Saint Valentin !

_I'm Mr. Loverman  
And I miss my lover, man  
I'm Mr. Loverman  
Oh, and I miss my lover_

Ricky Montgomery, _“Mr Loverman“_

* * *

Arthur a une notion à la fois très floue et très précise du jour où “pouvoir voir son petit-copain au boulot“ est devenu “devoir voir son ex au boulot“.

Pas moyen de se rappeler si c’était un mardi ou un mercredi ; par contre, la lueur éteinte dans les yeux de Vénec quinze secondes avant qu’il n’attrape son manteau et ne claque la porte, ça, il pourrait la redessiner de mémoire. C’est brûlé dans sa mémoire, marqué au fer rouge, inoubliable comme seuls savent l’être les chutes dans le vide et les catastrophes naturelles.

C’est une dispute comme toutes les autres et c’est bien là le problème. Les reproches tournent en boucle sur leurs langues comme une playlist jamais mise à jour, sur ce ton fatigué qu’ils ont fini par adopter, bon gré malgré.

« Qu’est-ce que tu voudrais, à la fin ? » soupire Vénec en posant sa fourchette un peu trop fort sur son assiette. « Faut que je me rachète à tes yeux, c’est ça ? Que je verse la moitié de mon salaire à des œuvres de charité et que je colle des bonnes actions dans un album panini jusqu’à ce que tu sois content ? »

« C’est pas ce que je veux dire et tu le sais très bien. » grince Arthur.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire, alors ? Parce que excuse-moi, mais d’ici, ça sonne un peu comme si tu me reprochais de faire mon job. »

« Parce que c’est moral, d’arnaquer des gens ? »

La nourriture est tiède dans leurs assiettes, oublié au profit des mots qui volent. Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu’ils mangent leur repas froid, sans trop se regarder, après une dispute chargée de regret et de ressentiment.

« Ça s’appelle faire des affaires. Et si j’le faisais pas, toi et les autres vous seriez bien emmerdés pour faire vos projets sans financements. »

« Fais pas comme si t’avais pas d’autres moyens de rentabiliser la boite. »

« J’ai déjà des moyens. Je vais pas me casser le cul à en trouver d’autres. »

Arthur lâche avec un ricanement amer : « Tu vois, tu veux juste pas faire d’efforts. »

Leur disque mélodieux, qui tournait si bien il y a trois ans, est désormais criblé de rayures.

« Mais je t’emmerde, Arthur. T’es pas très bien placé non plus pour parler d’efforts, vu comment c’est la croix et la bannière pour te faire cracher un mot en dehors du boulot. »

« Je vois pas ce que ça vient foutre là. On parlait du boulot, pas de moi. »

« On parle de ce qu’on veut, c’est une démocratie, ici. Tu devrais le savoir, puisque t’es si calé en moralité. »

« Je dis juste que ce contrat que t’as fait pour les mecs de chez Armorika c’était vraiment‒ »

« T’as rencontré ma mère un an après qu’on se soit mis ensemble. Moi, par contre, que dalle. Je sais même pas si tes parents sont en vie. Tu trouves ça normal, ça ? »

« C’est personnel, j’ai pas envie d’en parler. »

« On est ensemble depuis trois ans, Arthur. Trois putain d’ans. Et je sais presque rien de ta vie avant que tu viennes bosser avec nous. D’accord pour le jardin secret mais à un moment, faudra peut-être envisager de me jeter quelques miettes. »

« Pourquoi ? C’est si important que ça ? »

« Bien sûr que c’est important ! » s’exclame Vénec. « J’demande pas ta biographie, juste un minimum de trucs ! »

« J’ai dit que je voulais pas en parler, c’est tout. Ça te casserait une jambe de respecter ça ? »

« Ça fait trois ans que je respecte ça. Mais excuse-moi d’avoir cru que t’allais finir par me faire confiance. »

« Putain, Vénec, c’est pas une histoire de confiance et tu le sais très bien. »

« Non, je sais pas, justement. Parce que tu gardes chaque micro-information derrière trois mots de passe. Comme si tu t’attendais à ce qu’on l’utilise contre toi ! »

« Je sais pas, c’est pas ce que t’as fait aux mecs d’Armorika ? » marmonne Arthur avec un venin qui le surprend lui-même.

Le silence qui suit dégouline à travers la table, suinte et éclabousse chaque parcelle de la pièce. Leur living-room est minuscule, enfumé par des vapeurs toxiques qu’ils y ont eux-mêmes déversées.

Lentement, Vénec pose ses couverts. Il saisit son assiette d’une main, marche d’un pas lourd jusqu’à la cuisine et déverse son repas à moitié entamé dans la poubelle de plastique blanc. Le bruit évoque un vomissement. Arthur a un peu la nausée.

« Tu diras à Léo qu’il me faut son budget pour jeudi dix-huit heures max. » lâche Vénec en arrachant sa veste du portemanteau.

Et d’un coup, comme ça, il est parti.

Il se rappelle être resté là longtemps, à fixer la porte comme si Vénec allait brusquement surgir et venir reprendre sa place dans cette petite vie qu’ils s’étaient construit ensemble, ces trois dernières années. Comme s’il ne l’avait pas chassé lui-même et verrouillé la serrure derrière lui.

Vénec était parti pour de bon, et Arthur ne pouvait même pas dire qu’il en était surpris.

* * *

Arthur n’a jamais autant regretté sa décision d’avoir soutenu Bohort dans sa croisade pour leur faire aménager les locaux en open-space. Il l’avait déjà regretté quand Karadoc et ses snacks intempestifs et bruyants s’étaient installés juste derrière lui, mais là, avec le bureau de Vénec parfaitement visible à l’autre bout de la pièce, on atteint un tout autre cercle de l’Enfer.

Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne peut pas s’empêcher de jeter des coups d’œil ô combien subtils dans sa direction. C’est pathétique et il le sait. Il n’a aucun droit d’avoir à ce point besoin de lui, surtout vu les horreurs qu’il lui a balancées à la gueule l’autre soir. Et pourtant, rien à faire. Il regarde. La lumière des baies vitrées frappe Vénec d’un halo blanc, redessine les contours de son visage, creuse le pli amer de sa bouche. Il est trop loin pour le voir mais Arthur sait que ses yeux bleus sont chargés de gris aujourd’hui, comme toujours lorsque quelque chose lui pèse.

Ça devrait être réconfortant ‒ cruellement réconfortant ‒ de savoir qu’il n’est pas le seul à souffrir de l’écroulement de leur château de cartes.

Au lieu de ça, c’est pire.

* * *

« Tu tiens le coup ? » lui demande Bohort doucement, avec cette saleté de pitié qui transperce sa langue et saigne sur le bureau. Leur responsable HR n’a jamais fait un mystère de ses désaccords fréquents avec les méthodes de Vénec, et pourtant il est là, les lèvres pleines de sucre et une tasse de thé à la main. Arthur n’aime même pas le thé tant que ça. Mais le sucre lui donne un goût doucereux qui colle plutôt bien à la situation.

« Je survis. » marmonne-t-il. C’est bateau et cliché à faire peur, mais il n’est pas d’humeur à faire preuve d’originalité.

Les ruptures dans un environnement comme le leur ont leurs règles, et ils n’y coupent pas. Ils se taisent et font semblant de s’ignorer, détournent les yeux pour ne pas que leurs regards se croisent et s’efforcent de déléguer le moindre e-mail qu’ils doivent s’adresser à une personne extérieure. C’est bancal, stupide et un sacré coup dans leur productivité, et par-dessus tout, ça n’aide pas à retenir la lame qui s’enfonce lentement dans leur cœur à vif.

Autour d’eux, l’atmosphère est lourde. Il n’y a que les bourdes de Perceval et les frasques des stagiaires pour faire du bouche-à-bouche à l’ambiance de fraternité qui régnait autrefois dans leurs locaux. Et bien entendu, tout le monde a une opinion sur le sujet. Ça parle dans les couloirs, on lui glisse des mots de réconfort qui ne font que l’enfoncer et Arthur a beau leur dire que c’est comme ça, c’est sa faute, laissez-moi tranquille, on ne peut pas empêcher les factions de se former. Qui tient avec qui, sur base de suppositions erronées sur qui est responsable, qu’est-ce qui a mal tourné ?

Arthur n’a pas le cœur à ça. Il est bien conscient du regard lourd de Léodagan et Séli sur lui quand ils se croisent dans les bureaux, il s’y attendait, presque. Il n’a jamais douté de vers qui irait leur loyauté, dans le petit monde restreint de leur entreprise. Vénec est un pote de Léodagan avant d’être son collègue, et Séli n’a jamais caché qu’elle voit en lui un successeur tout trouvé dans son département.

Il n’a pas le droit d’en être blessé. Pas quand c’est lui qui a poussé Vénec à partir.

Bohort n’est pas du même avis mais Bohort est heureux et casé avec Léodagan, alors Arthur ne se sent pas d’humeur à l’écouter.

* * *

Les mois s’étirent et Arthur a le cœur sec.

Manger ses repas solitaires sur sa petite table de bois IKEA sous laquelle il a soudain la place d’étirer ses jambes est un calvaire, et pas seulement parce que la bouffe qu’il tente de cuisiner péniblement avec des tutos YouTube est à mille lieues des délicieux petits plats de Vénec. Il y a un voile qui pèse sur l’appartement, comme un air d’abandon. Il manque des chaussures au pied du lit, un ordinateur ouvert sur la table basse, un bras autour de sa taille dans le lit. À chaque pas qu’il fait, il a l’impression de trébucher sur un manque.

Il manque d’envoyer voler son téléphone par la fenêtre à chaque fois qu’il reçoit un mail de Duolinguo qui tente de lui faire reprendre ses cours de croate ‒ ça devait être une surprise pour la saint Valentin, quelques phrases dans la langue natale de Vénec prononcées avec le pire accent du monde. Ses suggestions Netflix se vident progressivement de toutes les comédies à deux balles que Vénec avait le mauvais goût d’adorer. Un soir, il manque de foutre le feu à sa cuisine et il n’y a personne pour rigoler avec lui pendant que les pompiers lui font un sermon sur les accidents domestiques. Il boude la soirée du Nouvel An organisée par la boite, préférant la passer en compagnie du pire champagne qu’il ait jamais goûté.

Il ne sait pas ce qui est pire, entre voir trop souvent Vénec au boulot et ne pas du tout le voir ici.

Ce qu’il sait, en tout cas, c’est que les deux font putain de mal.

* * *

Au bout de deux mois, ils se remettent à parler.

Avant ça, ils avaient bien eu quelques mots échangés par-dessus les bureaux de l’open-space ‒ parce qu’ils bossent ensemble et qu’un minimum de coopération est attendu d’eux ‒ mais leur première vraie conversation a lieu là, à côté de l’imprimante qui rechigne à la tâche, pour ne pas changer.

C’est Arthur qui commence, un peu par habitude et sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Les yeux fixés sur les feuilles vomies par la machine, il passe une main distraite dans ses cheveux et marmonne : « Faudrait que je les laisse pousser, une fois, pour voir. »

« Jusque où ? » demande une voix derrière lui.

Si Arthur ne sursaute pas, c’est uniquement parce qu’on est vendredi à une heure du moment où tout le monde est censé dégager des locaux. La machine à café communautaire est morte depuis hier et Arthur se sent l’âme d’un mollusque.

Alors quand il se retourne pour croiser le regard clair de Vénec, c’est lentement, malgré le pic qu’à fait son cœur en reconnaissant sa voix. Il lève les mains un peu au-dessus de ses épaules et répond : « Je sais pas, jusque-là, à peu près ? »

Vénec penche la tête sur le côté, l’air concentré. Ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine cachent l’imprimé cartoonesque de son sweat ‒ l’indifférence affichée de Vénec envers le dress-code reste une constante sur laquelle on peut toujours compter. « Ouais, ça pourrait t’aller. » finit-il par décréter.

Arthur hoche la tête sans un mot. Ils restent là quelques instants, face à face, jusqu’à ce que l’imprimante cesse enfin de gémir et donne à Arthur une excuse pour s’en retourner à son bureau avec un paquet de feuilles sous le bras.

Ça a tout d’une fuite mais il n’a rien de mieux.

* * *

Cette année-là, Arthur passe sa saint Valentin devant son ordinateur, le cadavre d’une bouteille étendu à ses côtés dans le lit, à répéter encore et encore une suite de sons qui, selon le petit hibou vert, signifient “Je suis désolé“.

* * *

Ils se parlent. Pas beaucoup, mais ils se parlent. Ce qui est un petit miracle en soi, et bien plus que ce qu’Arthur espérait.

Ça leur arrive de s’assoir dans les mêmes groupes à la cafèt’ et dans les réunions, ils arrivent à se regarder dans les yeux quand ils s’adressent la parole. Une relation tout à fait normale entre deux collègues, qu’ils ne prennent pas le risque de briser lorsqu’ils se retrouvent seul à seul devant la machine à café ou l’imprimante. Les sujets de conversations sont légers et généraux, et c’est sans doute ce qu’il leur faut, pour avancer.

Ils ne sont pas à l’aise l’un avec l’autre, c’est un fait. Vénec a cessé d’être tactile et Arthur garde son sarcasme à un niveau quasi inexistant. C’est une trêve, ils en sont bien conscients ‒ un moyen de savoir s’ils peuvent au moins cohabiter dans la neutralité.

C’est à mille lieues des premiers temps de leur relation, quand ils étaient deux petits nouveaux dans la boite qui s’étaient séduits un peu sans s’en rendre compte, à grand renfort de pauses café et de sorties en ville. Vénec était beau et drôle et ne faisait pas mystère de ses intentions, et quelque part, Arthur s’y était retrouvé dans cette franchise désarmante qui les avait conduits à se retrouver dans un lit, trois ans auparavant, puis dans quelque chose de plus en plus profond et sincère.

Les premiers jours avaient été _faciles_. Mais rien ne reste facile éternellement.

Vénec ne cache rien à ceux qu’il aime et certainement pas les parties de lui qu’Arthur a du mal à réconcilier avec ses propres principes. Il ne sait pas quoi faire de ses tendances à la magouille, de son manque de considération en affaires, de son absence de regrets. _On fait ça entre entreprises, Arthur, c’est pas comme si j’allais emmerder les petites vieilles qui vivent sur leur pension_. Il n’empêche que ça le dérange. Avec les conséquences que l’on connait.

Mais c’est injuste de réduire Vénec à ça. C’est pas juste un marketeux sans âme et Arthur l’aime, même si ça ne l’a pas empêché de tout gâcher.

Alors il tend le rameau d’olivier, sans grand espoir mais avec sincérité : « Est-ce que… » commence-t-il d’une voix hésitante. « Est-ce que ça te dirait, d’aller prendre un café ? Pas forcément tout de suite, plutôt, genre dans la semaine. Ou plus tard ! C’est comme tu veux… »

Vénec lève la tête de ses contrats. C’est le début de l’après-midi et la lumière du jour frappe de plein fouet le bleu de ses yeux. « Prendre un café dans quel sens ? »

« Juste pour discuter. En tant que… collègues. »

Les paupières de Vénec ont une forme un peu tombante, qui a tendance à donner à ses expressions les plus sombres un côté immensément triste. Il y a un peu de ça dans le regard curieux qu’il lui jette, avant d’hocher lentement la tête. « Y a un nouveau truc qui ouvre jeudi, sur la place près du bureau. Peut-être qu’on pourrait… faire ça ? »

Arthur laisse échapper un souffle qu’il n’avait même pas conscience de retenir. « Ouais, super, d’accord. Va pour jeudi. »

* * *

Jeudi, ils vont au nouveau café. C’est un joli endroit, avec des briques apparentes et des étudiants penchés sur leurs macbooks immaculés. Un terrain neutre, où ils mettent tous les deux les pieds pour la première fois. Tant mieux. C’est plus facile de se regarder dans les yeux sans le poids des souvenirs accumulés du temps où ils n’étaient pas célibataires.

(Toutes les terrasses de la ville portent l’écho de rires désormais éteints.)

Le mocha d’Arthur est très bon mais l’americano de Vénec est trop serré. Ils échangent et Arthur noie l’amertume dans sa tasse avec le contenu de cinq sachets de sucre, à la plus grande horreur de la fille du comptoir.

« Tu comptes te péter les artères ? » lui lance Vénec, une ombre de sourire amusé dans sa barbe.

« Bah, je risque jamais que l’arrêt cardiaque. » réplique-t-il. « Et vu le boulot que j’me tape, à mon avis c’est le stress qui va m’avoir avant le sucre. »

« T’inquiète pas, si tu nous claques entre les pattes, je te ferai du bouche à bouche. »

Les mots restent pendus dans l’air, comme un bug dans la matrice dont ils sont tous les deux bien trop conscients. Vénec pince les lèvres. « Pardon, j’aurais pas dû. »

« Non, c’est pas grave. » lui assure Arthur. Puis, pour éviter de plomber encore plus la conversation : « Tu sais pas la dernière de Perceval ? »

« Hier, avec l’agrafeuse folle ? »

« Non, juste ce matin. Il intégralement rempli le frigo de yaourt maigre, parce que soi-disant “du coup ça prend moins de place que les gros, et en fait, comme j’ai pris le même nombre, il reste encore plein de place“. »

Vénec se penche en avant, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres. « Dis-moi tout. »

* * *

Arthur retombe amoureux quelque part entre le cinquième et le sixième mois. Il ne sait pas où ça se place sur l’échelle du pathétique, mais il est presque sûr que c’est pas le genre de chose qui est censée arriver, après une rupture.

Il ne sait pas non plus si on peut vraiment parler de “retomber amoureux“ d’une personne qu’on n’a jamais vraiment cessé d’aimer. Mais il a la totale : le cœur qui bat la chamade, le rouge qui monte aux joues, ce besoin de le voir, de l’écouter, de le toucher.

C’est peut-être parce qu’ils ont recommencé à se voir en dehors du boulot, dans le café hipster de la dernière fois ou bien ailleurs, sur les bords de la Seine, dans un parc, au kebab du coin. On est en mai et le monde semble avoir retrouvé un peu de lumière, tandis que Vénec et lui réapprennent petit à petit à fonctionner ensemble. Ça passe par des tapes dans le dos ou des remarques qui les plient de rire, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ça ne fait pas totalement mal de devoir se côtoyer.

« Tu peux pas dire des trucs comme ça pendant que j’suis en train de boire ! » glousse Vénec en brandissant sa canette.

« Tu te marres d’un rien, c’est quand même pas ma faute ! »

Vénec rit à gorge déployée et Arthur ne peut pas détourner les yeux. Il est beau, il est tellement beau. C’est facile d’oublier les derniers mois, quand ils sont à deux comme ça. Il peut faire semblant, jouer à un petit jeu cruel dans sa tête et imaginer glisser sa main dans celle de son ex, caresser ses cheveux, enfouir son visage dans sa nuque.

Ça ne peut rester que des pensées, cependant. Parce que s’exécuter, ce serait tout gâcher. Et ça, il ne pourrait juste pas se le pardonner.

* * *

La nuit qui aurait dû marquer la quatrième année de leur couple, Arthur se fait la promesse de ne rien faire de stupide. Comme il n’est qu’un sale con, il ne la tient pas.

À quatre heures du matin, d’une main rendue tremblante par les quelques verres qu’il a dans le nez, il envoie un “ _Tume lmanque“_ désespéré qu’il est sûr de regretter au matin.

Une heure après, quand la réponse vient, il est déjà affalé sur son lit et ne voit que bien plus tard le “ _moi_ _aussi_ “ affiché sur son écran.

* * *

Ils vont bien. C’est la vérité autant qu’un mensonge. Ils prennent des cafés dans la rue en bas du bureau, collaborent sans rechigner dans les activités de team building de Bohort, disent aux gens que _oui, on n’est plus ensemble mais on a su rester amis_ et surtout, ils ne parlent pas des messages envoyés la nuit de leur anniversaire.

Ça ne convainc pas tout le monde, si Arthur doit se fier aux regards en biais que Séli lui adresse encore, mais ça suffit au moins à calmer les ardeurs des commères du bureau. Maintenant qu’ils ne se fuient plus, ils sont bien moins intéressants.

Et pourtant…

Arthur a l’impression d’être arrivé à un stade où le morceau de cœur qu’il s’est fait amputer commence à cicatriser, lentement. Malgré tout, ça ne comble pas le trou dans sa poitrine, et souvent il a l’impression que ses organes ne retrouvent pas leur équilibre sans le soutien de ce ventricule arraché.

Huit mois que ça dure, et Vénec lui manque toujours autant.

Peut-être que c’est ça qui le pousse à merder. Peut-être que c’est cette conscience d’avoir perdu quelque chose de trop grand, de trop irremplaçable, qui lui brouille la tête, l’espace d’un instant et manque de faire s’écrouler leur relation difficilement reconstruite.

Ils sont dans la rue et le soleil est haut malgré l’heure tardive, au grand bonheur des touristes qui se pressent vers les boutiques parisiennes et ignorent les musiciens de rue. Arthur est en train de raccompagner Vénec chez lui, parce que c’est sur son chemin et qu’ils sont plongés dans une discussion sur la dernière lubie dans laquelle Léodagan veut investir. Vénec a noué son sweat autour de sa taille, révélant les quelques tatouages qui ornent ses bras ‒ Arthur les connait par cœur, pourrait les décrire de mémoire, en retracer les contours sans dévier d’un millimètre.

Ce chemin, ils l’ont déjà fait des milliers de fois. Chaque pavé, chaque coin de rue, chaque foutue bouche d’égout suinte de familiarité. Il y a le lavomatique, le restaurant libanais, la librairie fermée depuis des lustres. Et puis la porte discrète de l’immeuble de Vénec, perpétuellement taggée et retaggée, avec son interphone à la ramasse et sa serrure qui grince.

C’est comme avant et c’est peut-être ça qui pousse Arthur à s’avancer sans réfléchir au moment où Vénec s’apprête à lui dire au revoir, son sourire baigné de soleil. Sa bouche est toute proche et il se penche, commence à fermer les yeux‒

« Tu fais quoi, là ? » murmure Vénec à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, et d’un coup, le charme est rompu.

Arthur recule, sans doute un peu trop brusquement pour pouvoir feindre l’ignorance. Il sent une chaleur coupable lui monter aux joues et un vent de panique lui nouer le ventre. Putain, il a tout gâché.

« Je suis désolé ! Vraiment, je sais pas ce qui m’a pris‒ »

« Ça va, c’est pas‒ »

« Non, vraiment, je voulais pas, je sais que tu… qu’on… »

« Arthur. » l’arrête Vénec. « C’est bon. C’est pas grave. »

Ses paupières tombantes sont plus lourdes que jamais. Il a l’air triste, tellement triste, et fatigué, aussi. Arthur a le besoin désespéré de le prendre dans ses bras et de faire disparaitre cette sale expression de son visage.

Sauf que c’est lui, la cause de tout ça. Et il se doute bien qu’une étreinte ne ferait qu’empirer la situation.

« Je suis désolé. » finit-il par lâcher, les bras remontés contre son torse comme s’il avait froid en plein mois de juillet. « Et… pas que pour ici. Pour tout. Vraiment. »

Vénec détourne les yeux. « Ouais. Moi aussi, j’suis désolé. »

Arthur ne sait pas quel aveu, du sien ou celui de Vénec, lui ôte le plus grand poids.

* * *

C’est officiel, Arthur déteste le team building.

Déjà, parce que ça leur bouffe toute une journée qui pourrait être mieux rentabilisée dans, allez savoir, leur _boulot_ , lequel a tendance à s’accumuler d’une manière folle à chaque seconde qu’ils ne passent pas dessus. Ensuite, parce que le paint-ball, ça va cinq minutes, mais au bout d’une demi-heure à se faire canarder par Léodagan d’un côté et Perceval de l’autre (alors que ce con est dans la _même équipe_ que lui), il commence à en avoir franchement marre.

Alors il s’est posé derrière un abri, son pistolet à peinture prêt à repousser quiconque viendra le faire chier et le regard résolument posé sur sa montre en attendant que ne sonne la fin de l’activité.

Laquelle prend tout son temps à arriver, bien entendu. Des fois qu’il prendrait l’idée à Arthur d’oublier que la vie le hait.

Des bruits de pas résonnent à sa gauche, le poussant à tourner la tête et à lever son pistolet avec toute la haine dont il est capable. Cependant, lorsqu’il distingue les couleurs de son équipe, il le baisse avec un soupir déçu.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » lui lance Vénec, facilement reconnaissable malgré son masque grâce au bonnet informe qui lui couvre les cheveux. « Tu boudes ? »

Arthur lui jette un regard mauvais. « Oui. »

« Rho. Allez, pour une fois que Bohort choisit un truc marrant… »

« Moi j’trouve pas ça marrant. »

Vénec remonte son masque sur son front, dévoilant un visage rouge où ses yeux bleus se détachent en perles brillantes. « Allez, sors de ton trou. »

« Nan. » réplique Arthur en se recroquevillant un peu plus sur lui-même, histoire de bien faire passer le message.

« Fais pas ta chienne, Arthur. »

« Toujours nan. »

« C’est censé être un truc de coopération, ça rime à rien que tu restes dans ton coin. »

« J’emmerde la coopération. »

« Arthur, sors de là. »

« Nan. »

« Arthur, allez… »

« Nan ! ».

« Putain, je t’aime, mais qu’est-ce que t’es chiant, parfois ! » s’écrie Vénec avec hargne. Et sans demander son reste, il réajuste son casque et s’en retourne au jeu.

Arthur laisse tomber sa joue contre la paroi lisse de l’abri. Son cœur bat la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il grogne intérieurement. Bon, d’accord, il va y retourner.

Mais pas avant cinq bonnes minutes.

* * *

Ils s’entendent bien, ils sont à nouveau amis : ce qui veut dire que parfois, au lieu d’aller systématiquement écumer les bars, ils se retrouvent de temps en temps à manger chez l’un ou chez l’autre.

Ça fait bizarre de voir à nouveau Vénec planté au milieu de son salon, comme regarder des vieilles photos dont on a du mal à se rappeler quand elles ont été prises. Ses gestes sont familiers, pourtant. Il a pendu sa veste à sa place habituelle sur le portemanteau, s’est laissé tomber à sa place désignée sur le canapé et a laissé ses chaussures rouler sous le fauteuil, là où ça va être la galère de les récupérer. Un cérémonial bien rodé, exécuté à la perfection, sans sourciller.

« J’ai que des restes d’hier. » le prévient Arthur après un rapide inventaire du frigo. « Tu veux commander ? »

« Nan, j’ai la dalle. C’est quoi, comme restes ? »

« Des pâtes bolo. Faites par moi. »

Vénec lève les mains en l’air en signe d’acceptation. « Tout me va. »

Ils dressent la table comme des automates, avec un naturel facilité par le fait qu’Arthur a scrupuleusement gardé chaque pièce de vaisselle au même endroit depuis qu’il a emménagé ici il y a cinq ans. Le _ding !_ sonore du micro-onde retentit. Ils se partagent dans deux assiettes les pâtes qu’Arthur comptait se garder pour le reste de la semaine, et puis les voilà attablés, à l’endroit précis où neuf mois auparavant, ils ont eu leur dernier repas.

« Tu t’es amélioré, niveau cuisine. » fait remarquer Vénec au bout de quelques bouchées.

« Fallait bien que je mange. » répond Arthur. « Mourir de faim, c’est pas exactement la manière dont j’ai envie de finir ma vie. »

« T’aurais pu revenir à tes habitudes de plat à emporter, ça t’aurait facilité la vie. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux, » Il hausse les épaules. « Tu m’as rendu accro à la bouffe maison. »

 _Tu m’as rendu accro à toi_ , veut-il dire, mais il se dépêche d’enfourner une bouchée de ses pâtes avant qu’il prenne l’idée à ces mots de sortir.

« Hm. » fait Vénec avec un sourire satisfait. Puis, une lueur malicieuse brillant dans ses yeux bleus : « Combien de fois t’as mis le feu à la cuisinière ? »

« Celle-là ? Seulement deux fois. Et j’ai dû appeler les pompiers que pour la première. »

Un sourire exagérément surpris s’étire sur les lèvres de Vénec. « Nan ? C’est vrai ? Je suis fier de toi. »

« Merci. »

« Et pour la bouffe aussi, d’ailleurs ! »

Arthur baisse les yeux vers son assiette. « Ouais, bon, ça casse pas trois pattes à un canard, hein. Ça reste moi aux fourneaux. »

« J’ai jamais rechigné à manger ce que tu cuisinais, moi. » fait remarquer Vénec en raclant ses reste de sauce ‒ il a toujours été du genre à manger vite.

« Oui, mais t’aurais dû. Je crois bien que j’ai failli te buter une ou deux fois. »

« Tu remets ça à chaque fois sur le tapis, et pourtant je suis toujours là ! » réplique-t-il avec une tape victorieuse sur son torse.

« Non mais, la fois avec les aubergines, on n’est pas passés loin de l’hospitalisation. »

« J’étais juste un peu nauséeux, ça va… »

« T’étais vert comme pas possible, j’ai cru que t’allais vomir tes boyaux ! »

« Tu t’inquiètes toujours trop… »

« Et toi tu t’inquiètes pas assez. Quelque part, ça se complète. »

Ils font la vaisselle au son d’une playlist qu’Arthur ne se souvient même plus avoir créée, alors que dehors, le ciel commence tout juste à s’assombrir. Aucune des petites fenêtres de l’appartement d’Arthur ne donne sur la tour Eiffel ‒ ce qui explique le prix du loyer. Au lieu de ça, il fait face aux milliers de taches de lumière qui donnent à la ville un air de tableau pointilliste.

C’est un rêve, une carte postale, un fantasme. Les choses ont des contours doux et tendres, un air de mouvement suspendu.

« C’est vrai que ça te va bien, les cheveux longs comme ça. » murmure Vénec à côté de lui. La lumière blanche de la cuisine allume une lueur particulière dans ses yeux. Un message. Une invitation.

Arthur ne saurait pas dire qui est responsable de la suite des évènements. C’est peut-être l’heure tardive qui joue sur leurs nerfs éprouvés, ou bien les lumières dansantes de la ville qui les mettent en trance. Vénec est proche, si proche, inévitablement proche.

La rencontre de leurs lèvres est une évidence.

L’embrasser, c’est comme respirer après avoir retenu trop longtemps son souffle. Une vague qui déride son front, détend ses épaules, dénoue le nœud dans sa poitrine. Il y goûte comme à un fruit autrefois défendu : timidement, avec une délicatesse qui ressemble presque à de la révérence.

« Tu me manques. » murmure Arthur entre deux souffles.

Les doigts qui viennent s’agripper au dos de son pull lui ceinturent le cœur. « Je suis juste là, pourtant. »

Vénec l’embrasse au milieu de sa cuisine, de toutes ses forces, à s’en blanchir les jointures, et pourtant, Arthur n’a jamais été aussi sûr de ne pas se faire blesser. Leurs doigts se glissent sous des vêtements, goûtent avidement à la peau dévoilée, aux cœurs mis à vif. Arthur recule ou Vénec avance et d’un coup ils sont dans le couloir, dans la chambre, sur le lit. Il y a dans les draps un vide qui n’attendait qu’eux et qu’ils comblent fiévreusement, avec des mains et des caresses et des murmures si bas que même eux peinent à les entendre.

Arthur glisse une jambe autour de la taille de Vénec. C’est étrange de redécouvrir un corps qu’à une époque, il était persuadé de connaitre par cœur. Vénec a changé de plus de façon qu’il ne peut en compter : des muscles plus fermes à un endroit, des chairs plus tendres à un autre, un tatouage discret à l’intérieur du poignet. Les poils de sa barbe sont doux là où autrefois il y avait le piquant d’une joue mal rasée. Ses gestes sont différents, aussi : plus prudents, méticuleux, comme s’il était conscient de la fragilité de ce qu’ils tiennent entre les doigts.

Ils ont changé, réalise-t-il. Quoi que ça veuille dire, ils ont changé.

« T’as toujours eu ce grain de beauté, là ? » murmure Vénec en effleurant doucement du pouce un point sous son oreille, juste à la racine des cheveux. Arthur hoche la tête. Lentement, comme pour ne pas lui faire peur, Vénec se penche pour embrasser sa découverte. La sensation dépasse tout ce qu’il a jamais pu ressentir. Il ne peut que rejeter la tête en arrière, offrir sa nuque et gémir. « Vénec… »

« Putain, Arthur… »

Ça fait une éternité qu’il n’avait pas entendu cette voix aussi près de son oreille et ça suffit à le rendre dingue. Il tord la nuque pour embrasser le front de Vénec, ses tempes, ses cheveux. Plus bas, leurs jambes s’entremêlent et leurs hanches s’épousent. C’est trop lent ou trop rapide ou bien exactement ce qu’il leur faut, leurs yeux qui se croisent et s’accrochent le temps d’un regard, le besoin de ne pas réfléchir, de juste céder au besoin.

(Besoin de chaleur, besoin de baisers, besoin d’amour, besoin de _lui_ )

Arthur a la fièvre. Ses bras ne semblent pas assez pour embrasser l’intégralité de Vénec, son poids au-dessus de lui, ses doigts qui agrippent ses hanches, ses yeux si clairs rivés sur lui comme s’il voulait boire le moindre changement d’expression sur son visage. Arthur ne peut que lever une main tremblante vers sa joue et effleurer la peau rougie par l’effort. Vénec se dépêche d’y enfouir son visage et dépose un baiser brûlant contre sa paume. Bordel, si Arthur ne l’embrasse pas immédiatement, il va tomber en pièces.

Quand il s’exécute, le monde se fige le temps d’une glorieuse seconde.

* * *

« Et maintenant ? » demande Arthur.

Ils sont allongés l’un sur l’autre sur le lit, la jambe de Vénec en travers des cuisses d’Arthur et leurs bras échoués dans un nœud indescriptible. Les restes de leur étreinte désespérée maculent les draps comme un rappel superflu de l’énormité qu’ils viennent de commettre.

« Je sais pas. » se contente de répondre Vénec. Sa main calée dans le creux de la taille d’Arthur s’applique à tracer lentement des figures abstraites sur sa peau. Il a encore le rose aux joues et cette lueur trouble dans le regard qu’Arthur a appris à reconnaitre comme le signe qu’il a fabuleusement pris son pied, atténuée cependant par une dose certaine de fatigue.

« On n’était pas censés faire ça, je crois. » marmonne Arthur avec une caresse à l’arrière du crâne de Vénec, là où les cheveux sont plus courts et piquent presque au toucher.

« Y a masse de truc qu’on n’était pas censés faire. Moi j’étais censé t’oublier et me concentrer sur le taff jusqu’à ce que j’me trouve une nouvelle meuf ou bien un autre mec. Regarde où j’en suis, maintenant. »

« T’as un peu foiré ton coup, ouais. »

« À qui tu le dis… »

« Remarque, c’est toujours mieux que moi. J’avais même pas de plan. »

Vénec tourne la tête vers lui avec une moue incrédule. « Nan. Toi, pas de plan ? »

« Rien, nada. J’étais parti pour finir seul comme une merde. »

« Bah, tu te serais bien retrouvé quelqu’un. »

Le ton de Vénec est un peu trop sincère pour qu’Arthur s’autorise à le laisser passer. Il enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de Vénec. « Je m’en fous, de ça. Je veux que toi. »

Éclat de rire étranglé. « T’avais une drôle de manière de le montrer, alors. »

Le coup est bas et ils le savent tous les deux. Ça n’empêche pas Arthur de chercher sa main à l’aveuglette et d’entrelacer leurs doigts, tandis qu’il demande : « De quoi t’as envie ? »

Vénec met quelques instants à répondre. « De toi. Mais de temps, aussi, je crois. »

« Ça me parait raisonnable. »

« Ouais. »

Leurs regards se croisent par-dessus les draps défaits.

Pour une fois, le silence entre eux est autre chose que pesant.

* * *

(« Ça va, avec Vénec ? » lui demande Bohort en touillant dans son thé, ses sourcils froncés dans une expression d’élégante perplexité.

« Beaucoup mieux. » répond Arthur en acceptant la tasse tendue.

Ça fait du bien de pouvoir dire ça et y croire.)

* * *

Arthur commence à se dire que toutes les étapes de cette crise vont se jouer autour de sa table à manger. Pas que ça le dérange, mais s’il avait su, il aurait sans doute investi dans une surface un peu plus étendue, histoire d’avoir de la place pour poser sa tasse vide après avoir fini son café.

Ça commence sans en avoir l’air, parce qu’ils sont enfin revenus à un niveau de confort l’un avec l’autre qui leur permet de ne pas devoir décortiquer chaque geste, et forcément, certaines choses passent inaperçues. Arthur est assis à moitié en tailleur sur sa chaise, ses cheveux relevés dans un chignon qui menace de s’écrouler à chaque seconde qui passe, et il est _bien_. Heureux. Content.

« Pourquoi Séli faisait la gueule, aujourd’hui ? » demande-t-il.

Vénec lève le nez de son niveau particulièrement avancé de Candy Crush pour répondre avec une moue contrariée :« Parce que selon elle, on aurait faire un contrat plus avantageux avec Aquitan. Et on a pris cher toute la journée à cause de ça. »

« Oh nan… » gémit exagérément Arthur. « Pauvre chaton. Pour une fois que c’est sur toi que ça tombe… »

« C’est ça, rigole. »

« Oh mais je ne fais que ça ! »

Vénec lui donne un coup de pied faussement revanchard sous la table, qu’Arthur ne se prive pas de lui rendre. Ils jouent des pieds comme des cons jusqu’à ce que Vénec cède le terrain avec une moue amusée. Ses yeux brillent et Arthur voudrait pouvoir rester là éternellement à le regarder.

« Et vous auriez pu ? » demande-t-il.

« On aurait pu quoi ? »

« Vous auriez pu faire un contrat plus avantageux ? »

Vénec plisse les lèvres. Il a presque l’air coupable. « J’ai peut-être été un poil plus sympa que d’habitude pendant les négociations. Un tout petit poil. »

« Nan. Sérieux ? »

« Hé oui. Qui l’aurait cru. Ta foutue moralité a commencé à déteindre sur moi, hein. » marmonne Vénec.

« Je crois pas que ce genre de truc puisse déteindre. Faut avoir un peu de ça en soi à la base. » 

Vénec le fixe un instant sans rien dire, avant de déclarer lentement. « Écoute. Commence pas à t’exciter. J’étais juste d’humeur à être un peu gentil. »

« Je m’excite pas. Je suis juste… ‘fin, je suis content, quoi. »

« Content de quoi ? »

Ils sont tombés dans cette conversation sans vraiment s’en rendre compte ; peut-être n’y étaient-ils pas vraiment préparés, mais l’honnêteté les pousse à la mener à son terme, comme un abcès qu’il faut bien crever un jour.

« Je vais jamais être aussi bien que ce que tu voudrais, Arthur. » reprend Vénec. « Je sais que je pourrais faire mieux, mais à un moment, ça va coincer, et j’ai pas envie d’à nouveau me retrouver à me sentir comme si j’étais pas assez bien pour toi. Excuse-moi, mais j’crois que je mérite mieux que ça. »

« Je sais. » lâche Arthur. « Tu mérites plein de choses. Et surtout pas de te sentir de la merde à cause de moi. Et… je crois que quelque part… ça m’a un peu remis les idées en place, qu’on soit plus ensemble. Même si c’était horrible‒ »

« M’en parle pas… » soupire Vénec.

« On est d’accord. Mais ce que je veux dire, c’est… je m’suis rendu compte que je suis toujours dingue de toi. »

« Arrête d’être mignon comme ça. » gémit Vénec. « Je t’ai plaqué pour des histoires de taff, tu devrais me détester. »

« C’était pas juste une histoire de taff, Vénec. T’as raison, c’est pas normal que je t’aie rien dit pendant si longtemps. Je comprends que tu te sois senti comme… comme si je te faisais pas confiance. »

« Parce que tu me fais confiance ? »

« Bien sûr que j’te fais confiance. » répond Arthur. « Je sais bien que dès que t’es plus en affaires t’es le type le plus adorable qui soit. Et c’est vrai que je suis pas toujours d’accord avec tes méthodes, c’est un fait, mais j’ai jamais douté de toi. »

« Ah bon. » lâche Vénec.

« Ouais. Et je suis désolé de ce que j’ai dit le soir où… » il agite vaguement la main. « Voilà. J’ai dit des trucs cruels pour te blesser, c’était injuste et je m’en excuse. »

Vénec hoche la tête et se mord la lèvre. « Moi aussi, j’suis désolé. De t’avoir mis la pression comme ça. T’as pas à partager si t’es pas prêt. »

Arthur repousse une mèche rebelle échappée de son chignon. « Les choses que je t’ai pas dites… c’est des trucs que même moi j’ai du mal à aborder. Je sais pas comment m’y prendre, je galère avec, et en général j’aime pas y penser. Mais je comprends que c’est pas… normal. Et que je devrais bosser sur ça. »

« T’es pas obligé de‒ »

« Je sais que… » le coupe doucement Arthur. « J’ai pas été super sur tous les points, avec toi. Mais si y a un truc que ces derniers mois m’ont appris, c’est que… tu vaux la peine que j’essaie de m’améliorer. Et si t’es d’accord ‒ c’est comme tu veux, hein ‒ je crois qu’on peut essayer faire quelque chose, toi et moi. »

Vénec se penche en avant, les coudes posés sur la table. « Qu’est-ce que t’as en tête ? »

« Je me disais que… aller voir un psy, pour moi, ça serait un début ? Et je vais essayer d’être un peu plus… ouvert. »

« Ça me parait correct. Et moi… je vais essayer de continuer sur ma lancée d’être un peu moins un sale marketeux sans âme ? » 

Arthur hoche la tête. « Correct pour moi aussi. »

« On va faire des efforts. »

« Ouais. Autant qu’on peut. »

Un sourire bancal fend le visage de Vénec. « Je dis : on a nos chances. »

Arthur sourit à son tour. Sa chaise émet un bruit strident alors qu’il se lève et se penche à travers la table pour embrasser ce type qui lui fout des papillons dans le ventre et lui donne l’impression tangible que le monde tourne rond.

Le baiser est court parce que la position a ses limites, mais quand ils le rompent, les yeux brillants et le souffle court, Vénec lui offre un haussement de sourcils équivoque. « Te casse pas le dos, j’suis sûr qu’on peut trouver un meilleur endroit. »

« Hm. J’aurais bien quelques idées… »

« Seulement quelques ? »

Arthur éclate de rire et embrasse sa joue avec tendresse, un doigt caressant délicatement sa joue. « T’es con. Je t’aime. »

Vénec réplique avec un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres, un déchainement de lèvres, de dents et de langue qui laisse Arthur rouge et essoufflé, les poings crispés sur la table alors que ses bras peinent à supporter son poids. Leurs fronts se joignent alors qu’ils tentent de reprendre leur respiration, et c’est ce moment-là que Vénec choisit pour lui dire d’une voix rauque : « Moi aussi. Moi aussi je t’aime. »

Arthur ne perd pas de temps. En un instant, il est sur la table, à agripper le col de Vénec pour l’amener à son niveau. Ses jambes trouvent leur place autour de sa taille et ses doigts s’immiscent dans ses cheveux tandis qu’il le presse de baisers.

« Première ‒ ah ‒ idée. » gémit Arthur à l’oreille de son petit-ami (oh, comme il est doux de s’autoriser à nouveau à penser ce mot). « Ici, sur la table. Et après, c’est ton tour de décider. »

Les mains de Vénec palpent fiévreusement la peau tendre de ses hanches sous son jeans. « J’ai hâte. » marmonne-t-il, avant d’enfin lui dédier entièrement ses lèvres.

* * *

Ils y vont lentement, parce que c’est ce qui semble la chose à faire et parce que la psy d’Arthur le recommande fortement. Dans la pratique, ça veut dire qu’ils ne dorment ensemble que deux fois par semaine, que Vénec passe ses soirées à tenter de tirer quelque chose des maigres progrès en cuisine d’Arthur et que d’après Léodagan et Séli, ils sont insupportables à afficher leur période lune de miel “ _pour la deuxième fois en plus, c’était déjà assez niais y a quatre ans, nan mais sérieux, épargnez-nous ça_ “.

Juste par esprit de contradiction, Arthur déploie ses mains baladeuses. Le scénario idéal aurait été d’arriver à persuader Vénec de lui faire des choses sur le bureau de Séli, mais apparemment _“non Arthur, y a quand même un respect_ “.

Et le fait est, ils sont _bien_. C’est comme revêtir une peau familière tout en étant bien conscient de ses limites, et bizarrement, Arthur s’y retrouve. Il y a quelque chose de reposant dans l’idée que les problèmes sont révélés au grand jour au lieu d’être enfouis en lui. Et encore plus dans celle qu’il n’est pas tout seul à les affronter.

Ce confort, ça le mène à tenter des trucs. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ? » lui lance Vénec au sortir de la salle de bain, tandis qu’il essuie vigoureusement ses cheveux humides. Il amène avec lui l’air chaud et lourd de la douche, le genre qui colle au corps et donne envie de se laisser cuire à la vapeur façon dumplings.

Arthur lève les yeux de l’ordinateur posé sur ses genoux « J’essaie de retrouver mon père adoptif. »

« Hm ? Ton père adoptif ? »

Vénec ne lui fait pas de remarque sur cette information tout droit sortie de nulle part, parce que Vénec, pour tous ses défauts, n’est pas une personne cruelle. Non, au lieu de ça, il monte sur le lit pour s’assoir en tailleur face à Arthur, ses yeux bleus tournés vers lui avec attention.

« De un à six ans, j’ai été placé en famille d’accueil. » murmure Arthur. « Avant que ma mère se rappelle de mon existence et vienne me chercher pour me mettre à l’école militaire. Ce qui est une toute autre histoire. Bref. Y avait ce type, Anton. C’était mon père adoptif. J’ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de lui, parce que j’étais trop petit. Mais… j’aimerai bien le retrouver. Je sais pas, j’ai l’impression que c’est important. »

« Ben, c’est ton père. C’est normal que ça soit important. »

« Je suis pas resté si longtemps que ça chez lui. Si ça se trouve, il m’a juste oublié… »

« Tututut. Commence pas à essayer de deviner ce qui se passe dans la tête des gens. C’est une sale manie que t’as, et en plus, ça sert à rien d’autre qu’à te plomber. » Il roule sur le lit pour rejoindre Arthur. « Qu’est-ce que t’as trouvé ? »

Il soupire. « Pas grand-chose, pour l’instant. Je me souviens pas de grand-chose et pour avoir les infos complètes, la seule option, ce serait de recontacter ma mère. » Il marque une pause, le temps de clarifier. « Par contre, je vais pas parler de ma mère. Pas avant un moment, en tout cas. »

Vénec hoche la tête. « Je peux totalement vivre avec ça. Montre ? »

Arthur lui passe l’ordinateur sans rechigner, puis cale sa tête dans le creux de son épaule pour mieux admirer la magie à l’œuvre. Il est préparé à voir passer beaucoup de sites différents, la plupart aux sources à la fois très douteuses et très fiables, jusqu’à ce que Vénec arrive à un résultat satisfaisant. 

« À nous deux. » lance son petit-ami avec une joie tout à fait audible. Arthur dépose un baiser dans le creux de sa gorge, puis se laisse porter.

* * *

C’est une porte de bois peint, écaillée de partout, avec un loquet rouillé qui semble à peine fonctionnel. Une glycine au bord du dessèchement l’encadre, comme pour souligner sa présence au sein de la façade de pierres jaunes qui se dresse devant eux.

« La vache, je pensais pas qu’une maison pouvait autant évoquer le pastis. » lance Vénec. Le trajet en voiture à se démener dans les petits chemins de terre que le GPS s’entêtait à leur faire prendre les a laissé dans cet état particulier d’épuisement que la vue des rangées infinies de lavandes n’a certainement pas arrangé.

Pour un breton et un croate naturalisés parisiens, le Sud de la France constitue son petit brin d’exotisme. Arthur se sent comme un poisson hors de l’eau, mais c’est sans doute dû au stress qui lui mange le ventre depuis qu’ils ont pris la route.

« Putain, mais qu’est-ce qu’on fait là. » murmure-t-il. « Ça fait plus de vingt piges, qu’est-ce qu’on pourrait bien se dire… »

« Pas de dégonflement ! » lui intime Vénec avec une tape réconfortante dans le dos. « On s’est pas tapé les bouchons pour rebrousser chemin maintenant. »

Avec un long soupir, Arthur appuie sur la sonnette.

Il faut quelques minutes avant que des bruits de pas se fassent entendre et que la porte s’ouvre en grinçant. Un visage ridé apparait, encadrant deux yeux plissés qui le fixent avec insistance. Arthur voudrait désespérément le reconnaitre, mais il n’y arrive pas. Son esprit est bloqué dans une espèce de panique que même la main de Vénec dans son dos n’arrive pas à faire disparaitre.

« C’est pour quoi ? » demande le vieil homme.

Arthur prend une grande inspiration : « Anton ? Je m’appelle Arthur Pendragon. Je sais pas si vous vous rappelez, mais‒ »

« Arthur ? » le coupe Anton. « C’est toi, p’tit bonhomme ? »

Il ne sait pas comment répondre à ça à part hocher la tête, ses mots bien préparés bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Son père adoptif le fixe comme s’il lui était poussé un troisième bras et murmure : « Ben ça alors, pour une surprise… » Il se décale dans l’entrebâillement de la porte et leur fait signe d’avancer. « Bon ben, rentre, c’est pas le genre de truc qui se discute le gosier sec. »

« Merci. » lâche Arthur (merci pour quoi, il n’en a pas la moindre idée).

« Et lui, c’est qui ? » demande Anton en désignant Vénec, resté jusque-là en retrait.

« C’est mon… » il laisse les mots en l’air, comme une main tendue. Elle est rapidement saisie.

« J’suis son compagnon. Enchanté, moi c’est Vénec. » dit ce dernier en serrant la main d’Anton.

« Ah ben. » marmonne le vieil homme, avec un froncement de sourcils qui ne fait qu’accentuer le pli de ses rides. « Ça en fait au moins un sur les deux qu’aura eu assez de jugeotte pour se trouver quelqu’un. KEU ! » hurle-t-il soudain en direction de l’intérieur. « Ramène-toi un peu, y a ton frère qu’est revenu ! »

Derrière eux, la porte se ferme.


End file.
